Many package designs for batteries have used either a combination of plastic and paper or just plastic, to create an informative and attractive package. Thermally formed polyvinyl chloride is just one of the plastics that has been used to form a package for the sale of batteries. This material has often been combined with a paper coupon or label to advertise the product. Unfortunately, the mixture of paper and plastic is difficult to separate and, therefore, recycling of the package is not economically feasible. Many of these packages also have the disadvantage of forcing the customer to remove all the batteries once the package is opened. The package must be discarded even though the customer may only need one of the batteries at the time that the package is opened and would like to store the remaining new batteries until they are needed. Furthermore, very few of the prior art packages are designed to store battery cells that have been used by the consumer. Even the temporary storage of dead cells is useful because the consumer can reliably and conveniently separate the new cells from the dead cells during the battery changing process. Moreover, another problem with prior known packages is that they were not intended to return used batteries to the manufacturer or other party so that the batteries could be recycled. Most, if not all, of the prior known packages are intended to retain the product from the manufacturer or supplier to the customer. That is to say that the package is "one-way" and is destroyed or discarded when the customer ultimately uses the product or opens the package.